


Day 73

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 73

"She lives in Cornwall. Two men broke in wearing masks, forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house."

not important...he'll call again, he's already onto the next one...

"Told her to phone you. She had to read out from this pager."

Yes...yes, already knew that...

"And if she deviated by one word, the sniper would set her off."

"Or if you hadn’t solved the case."

"Oh...elegant."

"Elegant?"

"But what was the point? Why would anyone do this?"

Someone's bored...

"Oh – I can’t be the only person in the world that getttth bored..."

 

You have one new message.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Piiiiip

 

"Four pips."

"First test passed, it would seem. Here’s the second."

Mazda RX-8....nice...but...

"It’s abandoned, wouldn’t you say?"

"I’ll see if it’s been reported."

"Freak. It's for you."

John...unimportant...she doesn't matter...

"Hello?"

"It's okay that you've gone to the police."

"Who is this? Is this you again?"

"But don’t rely on them."

"Clever you, guessing about Carl Powers."

"I never liked him."

school...bullied? Carl was a bully...

"Carl laughed at me, so I stopped him laughing."

perceived bully?

"And you’ve stolen another voice, I presume."

"This is about you and me."

"Who are you?"

Bus, cars...traffic...damn...

"What's that noise?"

"The sounds of life, Sherlock."

"But don't worry...I can soon fix that."

Who....Moriarty? Finally.

"You solved my last puzzle in nine hours. This time you have eight."

A challenge...

"Okay...great...we've found it..."


End file.
